


Gay Pride

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gay Pride, M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick are asked to march.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Gay Pride

"Management called," Pete said as he sat down a the kitchen table with his cup of coffee. "He wanted to know if we were willing to be Grand Marshalls of this year's Chicago Gay pride parade."

Patrick nearly spat out his tea. "What?" he asked when he finally swallowed.

Pete grinned. "They want us to march in the gay pride parade," he repeated. "Or ride a float, I'm not sure which."

"That's...that's what I thought you said." Patrick put his tea cup down, a stunned look on his face. "What the hell, Pete?!"

"I know. It's a little hard to believe." Pete sipped his coffee. He saw the shellshocked look on Patrick's face and put a hand on the singer's shoulder. "We knew this might happen if we came out."

"I know we talked about some kind of public fall out." They had made the announcement on "Good Morning, Chicago" a year ago, complete with a kiss for the cameras. "I just didn't expect something like this." He visibly shook himself. "Did he say when the organizers needed an answer."

"From what I got, the sooner the better," Pete said, tilting his head. "So what do you think?"

"I think...I think it might be a good idea," Patrick finally said. At Pete's surprised look, Patrick smiled. "You thought I'd turn the idea down, didn't you?"

Pete shrugged. "Well...kinda, yeah," he admitted. "I mean, you've always been so private when it came to personal things. What changed your mind?"

Patrick sipped his rapidly cooling tea. "I've been getting letters from fans," he said. "Kids, mostly...saying how proud they are of us while describing what they're going through." He shivered. "Some of them...God, Pete...and I thought Mom was bad."

"Your mom just doesn't understand everything," Pete said softly as he put a hand over Patrick's. "She'll come around eventually." Patrick's mom hadn't been happy about her son coming out on local TV.

"Maybe," Patrick said. "But it got me thinking...all those kids who wonder. Maybe we can help them a little." He paused. "I remember how tied up in knots I was when I first realized I was attracted to you."

"Me, too," Pete said. "It's a great idea, Pattycakes. _A testament to his big heart,_ he thought fondly, falling in love with him all over again. "One of the best you've ever had."

Patrick grinned as well. "Yeah?"

"Definitely." He leaned over to give Patrick a kiss. "Think we can sell Joe and Andy on the idea, too?"

"We can try." He squeezed Pete's fingers. "I really do like the idea...performing for the whole city to see."

"Me, too. We can probably have them make us a gigantic obnoxious float we can play on with rainbows and sparkles...the works." His eyes lit up. "And go-go boys!"

Patrick couldn't help it. He started laughing. Soon, Pete was joining him.


End file.
